Consecuencias
by Fufox
Summary: Las consecuencias al ser expuesto al Meteorito Alien, los que tuvieron su poder y a su vez, con practicar o jugar football, contagiaban a sus rivales.  Yaoi, Lemon & Mpreg. Cap 7 Up.
1. Viaje

**Consecuencias.**

_Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si no de Level-5_

_Resumen: Las consecuencias al ser expuesto al Meteorito Alien, los que tuvieron su poder y a su vez, con practicar o jugar football, contagiaban a sus rivales. **[Mpreg]**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: "Viaje"

Resumen Capitulo 1: Desde Corea, llegaba el trío de "Chaos Break", al llegar a sus tierras no se esperaban recibir una carta.

* * *

Esto era lo peor, habían perdido justo en la final, estaban tan cerca de ir a la FFI y jugar football con los mejores países… pero no se pudo… Desde esos momentos, han pasado 2 años desde el enfrentamiento en la FFI contra Japón, donde Corea habia perdido en las finales de Asia. Aun asi en esos 2 años, siguieron entrenando, aunque Japon defendia con uñas y garras si titulo de Campeones del Mundo

Era un nuevo día y el equipo de Corea, FIRE DRAGON pretendía volver a sus hogares. Fuusuke, Haruya y Afuro decidieron volver a Japón, lo cual estaban llegando al aeropuerto junto a su capitán que los iba a dejar.

- Gracias Chae Chan-Soo. – pronuncia el joven de cabellera rubia. – Por darnos esta oportunidad…-

- No hay de que.- le responde el coreano con una sonrisa.- No duden que volveremos a jugar juntos.-

- Y no te olvides de nosotros.- aparece por atrás de ellos Fuusuke y Haruya con las maletas, siendo el ultimo en contestar.

- No lo haré… ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!-

- Nuevamente gracias…- el trío le dice.

En el fondo se escucha "Avión con destino a Japón en 5 minutos, por favor los pasajeros de este vuelo estar puntual para abordar, repito, avión con destino a Japón en 5 minutos, por favor los pasajeros de este vuelo estar puntual para abordar" decía una zafata con un megáfono.

- Es nuestro vuelo.- afirma Fuusuke.

- ¡Vamos a seguir entrenado! La pasión del fuego arderá en nosotros.-

- Eso me parece bien.- se despido su ahora ex-capitán.

Seguía resonando el mensaje del avión, lo cual los 3 japoneses tomaron sus equipajes echándole una ultima mirada al estratega, se fueron en la dirección del avión.

Ya subidos en este, van a sus respectivos asientos que quedaban en el fondo. Fuusuke tuvo la suerte que le tocara ventana, Haruya al lado de el no muy contento y Afuro en la otra fila en ventana, feliz de estar lejos de los "amigos/enemigos" como el les decía.

En el transcurso del viaje, con el "chico de hielo" escuchando música en su MP4 y el "chico de fuego" aburrido del vieja, quiso entablar una conversación ya que en su mente se le vino una intriga y que necesitaba alguna respuesta para eso.

- Oye… Gazell…- lo movió del hombro.

- Que no me digas así.- le reprocha mientras se saca los audífonos.- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Es que… se me ha venido una duda…-

- ¿A ti?- burlándose.- ¿Y que seria?

- Como volvemos a Japón… nosotros…- se queda dudoso.

- ¿Nosotros que?- lo mira confundido.

- Pues veras… no tenemos donde volver…- se le escapo de su boca su preocupación.

- Es verdad, el chico de ojos grises no lo había pensado y si llegan… ¿A dónde irán?

- Emmm…- dudoso.- Entonces… tendremos que arrendar algo…

- ¿Tenemos?- no sabia si pensar si eso era bueno o malo.

- ¿No quieres estar solo?- le contesta con otra pregunta.

- No queda otra que arrendar.- resignándose.

Ya con la solución dada, Susumo vuelve a colocarse sus audífonos, pero no alcanzo a colocarse el segundo porque de sus manos fue rebatado por Nagumo, quien se acerco un poco a su compañero de asiento y se coloco el audífono para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de este.

No se molesto para nada, solo apoya su rostro en la mano que tenía en la ventana, lo cual mira hacia las nubes, mientras quien tenía en su hombro cerraba los ojos, entregándose a Morfeo.

_-"Este es aprovechado"_.- pensó mientras ladeo un poco su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Haruya, lo cual se veía relajado.- _"Mmm… esa cara se le ve mejor que cuando se cree el mejor."_- lo queda observando fijamente, queriendo guardar en su memoria cada detalle de su compañero.

Se queda un buen rato observándolo, sin darse cuenta que de la otra fila su compañero de vieja de ojos café rojizos lo observaba a el, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ya a pasado el transcurso del tedioso viaje entre Corea y Japón, el avión al fin llega a tierra firme. El trío que venia viajando se dirige a recepción por sus maletas.

- Al fin hemos llegado.- pronuncia Terumi mientras camina.

- Si, aunque nosotros todavía no sabemos a donde ir.- dice Nagumo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Ya sabremos como solucionarlo.- responde Susumo muy sereno.

Ya al frente de la recepción, ellos le entregan una ficha a la recepcionista con su nombre y el número de su maleta para poder retirarlas.

- Emm… disculpen jóvenes.- le dice la señorita mientras les entregaba las maletas a los ex alíen.- ¿Ustedes son Fuusuke Susumo y Haruya Nagumo?

- Si.- responden al mismo tiempo, algo confundidos.

- Les tengo una carta.- sacando de un cajón un sobre.- Se los dejo un joven llamado Hiroto Kiyama.- entregándoles el sobre a Fuusuke.

- ¿Pero porque nos dejo esta carta?- susurra el que la recibe.

- ¿Con que motivo?- complementa su amigo.

- Oigan chicos…- interrumpe el otro compañero.- Perdónenme, pero me acaban de llamar de mi casa- apuntando a su celular.- Y me piden que me valla en este momento… así que… ¡Nos vemos!- se despide tomando sus cosas para salir corriendo del lugar rápidamente, dejando a los otros 2 sin alcanzar a despedirse.- _"Me da la impresión de que esa carta va a dejar a ese par juntos, mejor no interrumpir este momento."_- pensó Aphrodi mientras se alejaba del lugar.

- Vaya, ¿pero que le pasa? Ni alcanzamos a despedirnos de él.- reclama el chico de pelo rojo como el fuego.

- Pues ya es tarde… bueno… ¿leemos la carta para averiguar de que se trata?

Esta bien.-

* * *

_Este es un fic que he tenido en mente de hace un tiempo atrás, ahora he podido avanzar un poco en el. Va a ser mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven, y es mas, mi primer fic largo._

_Espero con muchas ansias seguir este fic, y espero que a ustedes les guste._

_**Reviews por favor :)**  
_


	2. Un nuevo inicio

_Resumen capitulo 2: Recibiendo la noticia a través de una carta, se dirigen a su nuevo hogar. ¡Los espera una gran sorpresa!

* * *

_

"Un nuevo inicio."

Los 2 se fueron a unos asientos que estaban cerca, dejaron sus equipajes debajo de los asientos. Se sentaron para cuidar su equipaje y leer la misteriosa carta que les dejo Hiroto.

- Bien… ahora a leer la carta.- dijo Fuusuke mientras abría el sobre, sacando un papel que estaba doblado en 3 partes.-

"_Hola chicos:_

_Se que les llamara la atención que les escriba una carta y que la reciba en el aeropuerto. Pues esto es de suma urgencia y debían saberlo al llegar a Japón, como no sabía su dirección de vivencia en Corea, no podía mandarles la carta. Tarde o temprano volverían por estos lugares._

_ La verdad la escritura de esta es que sabiendo que no tienen lugar para vivir en este país, con ayuda de mi padre le e pedido que le arriende un departamento para ustedes. Adentro del sobre encontraran la dirección y las llaves de ellas._

_ Al entrar, verán en la mesa otro sobre._

_ Espero que esto les ayude y quiero que recuerden algo… ustedes siguen siendo mis amigos._

_ Se despide._

_ Hiroto Kiyama."_

- Vaya… nunca espere algo así de él.- se sorprenden el de ojos color ámbar.

- Yo tampoco.- revisando nuevamente el sobre, para encontrar un cartucho que dentro contenía un papel con la dirección y las llaves.

- ¿Pues que esperamos? A lo menos no tenemos que preocuparnos del lugar… vamos al departamento.- tomo su bolso eufóricamente.

- Si… tienes razón.- se levanta del asiento, guarda las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Ya saliendo del aeropuerto, toman un bus y llegan al centro, caminan unas cuantas cuadras y llegan a un edificio.

- ¡Mira Sususmo! ¿Es aquí?- emocionado por el lugar.

- Si.- releyendo el papel.- Entremos.-

- Buenas tardes.- los atendió un caballero.

- Buenas tardes.- contestan.

- Disculpe, nosotros venidos de parte de Hiroto Kiyama.- le dice muy tranquilamente Susumo al caballero.- Aquí tenemos las llaves.- se las saca del bolsillo enseñándoselas.

- ¡Ah!, del joven Kiyama, si me aviso que sus amigos iba a llegar, dejen su equipaje aquí que se lo llevara servicio a su departamento.-

- Bien.- los 2 jóvenes entregan su equipaje.

- Ahora síganme.- Subieron por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, se fijaron que cada piso es de 15 departamentos. Pararon frente al departamento Número 44.

- Aquí es.- les informo.

- Muchas gracias.- le dijo el chico de fuego.

- De nada, ese es mi deber y muy pronto traerán su equipaje.

El chico de semblante serio saca las llaves, la mete en el cerrojo de la puerta, girándola hasta escuchar "clic", lo cual gira la manilla para poder entrar a su "Nuevo Hogar."

- ¡Wuow!- exclama sorprendido el chico egocéntrico de fuego.- Este lugar es extremadamente espacioso, ¡tiene de todo!-

- Veo que tienes buen ojo.- sarcástico.- Y la verdad… es que tienes razón.- le responde mientras cierra la puerta tras de si y se dirige a la mesa.- Mira, el otro sobre.- lo abre y lee para si mismo.

"_Pues ya que han llegado al departamento. ¡Felicidades!_

_Si bien miran el departamento, tiene de todo, así que disfrútenlo._

_¡Ah! Este departamento tiene buena vista a la ciudad y esta cerca de muchas tiendas por si necesitan algo._

_Si pasean por los alrededores de aquel lugar, encontraran una cancha de football para entrenar, se van a entretener entrenando._

_Aquí también les dejo dinero para subsistir, si necesitan más, solo comuníquense con mi padre._

_Ahora… ¡Que estén bien __**los **__**2 **__**juntos**__ en este departamento!"_

Algo ruborizado Fuusuke por la frase final de la carta y más por las simples palabras destacadas, con nerviosismo revisa el fondo del sobre, encontrándose con el dinero más que suficiente como para pasar 3 meses.

- Lo primero que hay que hacer… ¡Es comprar comida!- grita Haruya desde la cocina revisando el refrigerador.- Esto esta vació.- reclama.

- ¡OBVIO QUE VA A ESTAR VACIO! ¡Tonto! Si ni Hiroto sabia cuando volvíamos, si dejaba alimento se iban a echar a perder.- lo reta.

- Jeje.- se ríe nervioso.

Los 2 salen del departamento con un poco de dinero, por las escaleras vieron como 2 personas traían su equipaje, siguieron su camino en silencio hasta salir del edificio. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y se encuentran con el supermercado.

Volviendo al departamento con bolsas de alimentos, Nagumo ordenaba los alimentos dentro del refrigerador. De la nada siente una mano encima de su hombro.

-¡Susumo! Me asustaste.- le grita exaltado.- ¿Qué andabas asiendo?-

-Tenemos un problema…- lo miraba muy serio.

- ¿Y cual…- no alcanza a terminar su pregunta pues es arrastrado por su compañero.

Lo lleva a una habitación que al entrar se da cuenta que es el dormitorio, lo cual es normal, tiene su closet, sus muebles una cama matrimonial donde esta el equipaje.

-¡UNA CAMA MATRIMONIA!-

- Recién me vine a dar cuenta, mientras estaba ordenando mis cosas.- le cuenta.- No esperaba que hubiera UNA sola cama.

El ex capitán de Prominencia no contestaba, mirando fijamente la cama, un poco sonrojado.

- A mi… no me molesta…- susurra al viento.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- ¡Que esto me recuerda cuando éramos niños!- grita con un notorio sonrojo.

- "_Es cierto, cuando éramos pequeños dormíamos juntos."-_ se le cruza ese pensamiento mientras se sentaba en la cama.

**_~Flashback~_**

En el orfanato Sun Garden, los niños apodados como Burn y Gazell estaban jugando en el patio, compitiendo quien era el mejor en el football, pasando todo el día juntos.

Cuando llegaba la noche y ellos no querían dejar de jugar, se escondían detrás del orfanato. Al momento de ser descubiertos por el director, los guiaba a su dormitorio, donde ellos al final no podan hacer nada.

Burn tenia la costumbre de quedarse dormido al momento de colocar su cabeza en la almohada, pero Gazell al quedarse en silencio se le venia los recuerdos de sus padres…

-_"Padres… ¿Por qué me dejaron? En estos momentos… es cuando más los extraño".- _pensaba el pequeño.- _"Siempre a la hora de acostarse… dormíamos los tres…"-_ se levanta de la cama que tenia para el solo y se encamina hacia la cama de su compañero de cuarto.- Burn… ¡Burn!- lo sacudía para despertarlo.

- ¿Mm?- abriendo los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa Gazell?-

- No… no… no puedo… dormir…- tartamudeó.- No… quiero quedar… solo de nuevo…- se sienta en la cama del otro pequeño.

- ¿De nuevo esos pensamientos?- pregunta mientras se incorpora.

- Si…-susurra.- ¿Puedo...-

- No vas a estar solo de nuevo… ahora… me tienes a mi… - la atrae a si con un abrazo-

- No me dejaste terminar la pregunta.- mientras se le escapaban algunas lágrimas que rápidamente pudo disimular justo a tiempo para corresponder el abrazo.

- ¿Y que era?-

- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

- Por supuesto.- se separa un poco de él, para poder moverse de la cama y dejarle un espacio.-

- Gracias.- se acomoda entre las sabanas.- Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches… que descanses.-

Al estar los dos en la misma cama, Burn le toma la mano a Gazell, sorprendiéndose el último por esa acción que lo hizo sonrojarse. El que hizo la acción, quería que su amigo se sintiera seguro que el siempre lo iba a acompañar. A su vez, se acomoda muy cerca del otro sin soltarse de la mano ya que el sueño lo estaba venciendo de nuevo. El otro solo se dedica a verlo un buen rato, hasta que a el también lo venció el sueño, pero intentando de no moverse tanto para no despertar a su compañero.

En la mañana siguiente Gazell despierta primero, dándose cuenta de que junto a Burn durmieron abrazados. -_"Tal vez la noche fue fría."-_ pensaba mientras

Esos momentos que vivían en la noche se les volvió rutina, lo cual ya no era necesario que Gazell preguntara si podía dormir con él, solo debía acercarse y acostarse junto a su compañero de juegos en el día.

_**~ Fin Flashback ~**_

- Bueno, aquello es de ya hace mucho tiempo.- se sienta al lado de Susumo.

- Si… y dejamos de dormir juntos cuando se creo Polvo de Diamante y Prominencia…-

- Si, hay nos separaron.- apoya sus codos en sus rodillas.- _"Pero no le puedo contar que extrañaba su presencia en aquellos días , que al final tuve que tomar una almohada y dormir abrazada a ella…"_-

- "_Desde que nos separamos… las noches se me hicieron eterna… pero al recordar tu cara tranquila y que nunca me soltaste la mano… podía dormir tranquilo".-_

- Pues… será, ya no queda otra.- hablo Haruya.- Así que termina de ordenar la ropa, yo después ordeno la mía.- se levanta de su lugar.

- ¿No te molesta?- lo queda mirando fijamente.

- Es lo que tenemos… nos tendremos que acostumbrar.- camina en dirección a la puerta, quedando en el umbral de ella.

- Entonces seguiré ordenando… te llamare cuando termine para que hagas los mismo.-

- Bien.- lo observa un rato y se retira de la habitación.

El chico de ojos color ámbar se aleja muy pensativo de aquella situación un poco incomoda, no se imagina como será en la noche cuando se tengan que acostar. -_"No puede ser… dormiremos juntos… ¿Qué voy a hacer?"-_

Mientras el otro que estaba en la habitación no pierde de vista el lugar donde estuvo su compañero. Poso su mirada en la cama, luego en el trayecto que hizo hasta la puerta. -_"De seguro… esta situación es desfavorable…"_.- Se levanta para seguir con la ropa, si no se apresuraba, de seguro el chico arrogante que tiene de compañero terminara primero su labor.

Ya había oscurecido, los chicos del departamento número 44 han ordenado todo de aquel lugar y se proponían acostarse. El dormitorio tiene la puerta cerrada, se encontraba cambiándose la ropa Gazell para colocarse su pijama que estaba en la cama, consistía en un polera holgada de color celeste con diseños de copos de nieve y unos pantalones que combinan perfectamente con la polera, en tanto, en el baño Burn se preparaba para acostarse, él se colocaba su pijama de camisón largo hasta los muslos, color rojo claro y un diseño de flor bordeado cerca de donde se ubica el corazón, y mas abajo en pantalón un poco mas oscuro que la polera, pero aun así hacían juego.

Los dos al fin se encontraron en el dormitorio, el chico de cabellos alborotados y grisáceos movía un poco las sabanas del lugar donde dormirían, mientras el chico de cabellos rojos simplemente jaló las sabanas y se lanzo dentro de la cama.

- ¿Tienes mucho sueño?- le pregunta mientras con toda tranquilidad se metía en la cama.

- No, simplemente se veía muy tentador lanzarse.- responde tapándose hasta el rostro con las sabanas.- _"Quiero que pase luego esta noche…"-_ se descubre el rostro encontrándose con la mirada del otro.

- Pues yo si, hoy a sido un día agotador.- se acuesta mirando al techo.

- Entonces duérmete ya.- le reprocha.

- Bien, buenas noches.- dándose vuelta para darle la espalda.

- Buenas noches.- tomando una almohada.- _"¡Rayos!, ¿Que estoy haciendo?, si ahora tengo la oportunidad de volverlo a abrazar…"-_

La noche avanzaba, los dos se sentían incómodos, pero al mismo tiempo algo de alegría. Volver a esos momentos de infancia donde compartieron demasiadas cosas los hacían sentir de una manera positiva. Sus cuerpos, estando acostados en cada borde de la cama, dándose que el ex-capitán del equipo de fuego se rindieran primero al sueño sin soltar la almohada. El otro, el que jugaba en el equipo de hielo, se dio media vuelta para ver al otro. -_"Valla, no lo soportaste…"-_ y se acerca más al otro cuerpo que yacía durmiendo.

* * *

_Bien, aquí termina el 2do capítulo, es uno de los capítulos mas largo que he escrito. Me ha gustado bastante escribirlo y me emociona._

_Si le ha gustado leer esto tanto como yo escribirlo._

___**Reviews por favor :)**_  



	3. Día de Reflexión

_Aclaraciones: Como muchos sospechan, Haruya Nagumo es el Uke… ¿Por qué? Porque he encontrado muchas imágenes y paginas sueltas de doushinji donde el es uke, a parte basándome en la serie, nuestro querido Susumo Fuusuke es más alto que el chico de fuego, también me baso en la estatura._

_Resumen capitulo 3: Un día de entrenamiento, comer helados y un poco de reflexión sobre… sentimientos encontrados._

* * *

Capitulo 3: "Día de Reflexión"

La primera noche durmiendo juntos había acabado primero para Susumo, que despertó por un movimiento brusco de su compañero que seguía sin soltar esa "entupida almohada" que tenia aferrada con fuerza. Se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo.

Se fue a dar una ducha para quitarse de una buena vez el sueño, que según para el fueron molestos, había soñado con el delantero y ex capitán de prominencia en esa misma pieza de noche con las luces apagadas, con poca ropa y con un sonrojo que se perdía con el color de sus cabellos. –_"Rayos, no quiero seguir recordando a ese tonto de Nagumo…"– _pensaba mientras movía la manija para que saliera el agua caliente de la ducha. Paso un buen rato dentro del baño, hasta que salio con una toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra toalla se iba secando su cabello. Se dirigía a la habitación compartida, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba el de cabellos rojos.

No se molesto en buscarlo, es mas, aprovecho de cerrar la puerta con pestillo, para así cambiarse de ropa tranquilamente. Salio de aquella habitación con un buzo, tenia planeada que después del desayuno se iba a dedicar a entrenar.

Estando cerca de la cocina, escucha una tetera hervir.

–Nagumo… ¿Estas cocinando?_ –_ pregunta ya llegando a la cocina y sentándose en la silla._–_

– Si, preparo el desayuno._ –_ contesto trayendo en su mano una taza._ –_ No creo que te haya molestado._ –_ Se la deja encima de la mesa, en el lugar donde se sentó Susumo.-

No hizo nada más que observar cada movimiento de su compañero, su ir y venir entre la cocina y la mesa donde servia el desayuno lo mantenía muy ocupado viendo cada detalle de él.

– Listo._ –_ Declaro Haruya sacándose el delantal, dejándolo colgado en otra silla.- esta todo servido.- sonríe de forma triunfal.-

– Oh, gracias._ –_ dijo sin mucha emoción.-

– No tengo nada mas que hacer… así que ahora me voy a bañar, tomate el desayuno tu solo._ –_

No esperaba eso el chico de hielo, ¿tomar solo?, a lo menos… aunque fuera increíble, quería tomar todo aquello que había preparado con el chico de fuego. Cuando se disponía a hablarle, el otro ya se había alejado del lugar.

– ¿En que estoy pensando?... que haga lo que quiera._ –_ mientras tomaba la azúcar para echarle al té que esta servido al frente de el._ –_ A mi no me importa._ –_ _"O eso creo" – _revolviendo el té para llevárselo a sus labios y poder tomarlo de una vez. Paso todo el desayuno en silencio y reflexionando.

Haruya Nagumo por otro lado, ha estado un poco irritado con toda esta situación, desde que recibieron la carta hasta… ¡AHORA!, apenas deben haber pasado 24 horas desde el comienzo de todo esto.

Fue así, que cuando despertó y no vio a su compañero, quiso relajarse asiéndole el desayuno mientras que el otro se bañaba, lo supuso porque escucho el ruido de las gotas del agua caer. Se vistió con la primera ropa suya que encontrara, pues después de que Susumo saliera del baño y lo dejara desayunando era su turno de usar el baño.

Entonces, fue cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos estando bañándose. _– "Maldición, todo esto es culpa de Hiroto, nada mas que su culpa… ahora no tendría que estar junto con Susumo… ni mucho menos estar viviendo con el… pero anoche… sentí algo muy extraño…"– _Paso toda la ducha, perdido en sus pensamientos, salio con la toalla en la cintura e ir a la habitación, donde al fin pudo colocarse ropa cómoda.

Ya vestido, volvió donde dejo al chico de cabellos albinos, que llevaba a su boca un pan.

– ¿Ahora vas a tomar desayuno?_ –_ pregunta sin mucho animo.

– Si._ –_ se va a buscar una taza y la lleva a la mesa sirviéndose el té.-

– Te dejo._ –_ se levanta de la silla, ya se había terminado el desayuno

– ¿No me vas a acompañar?_ –_

– No… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú no lo hiciste._ –_ le contesta con una mirada fría.

No se quiso excusar, no era necesario, sabia que el ex capitán de Polvo de Diamante esta de mal ánimos y él no los quería empeorar. Lo vio alejarse y salir del departamento.

Siguió con su desayuno, y el lugar todo en silencio. Cuando lo termino, decidió ordenar el lugar, hacer aseo y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando concluyó todo lo que se había propuesto, salio del lugar. Quería estar con Susumo, para recompensarle al no haber estado en el desayuno. Aunque tenga que buscarlo por toda la cuidad, pero si lo conocía como el cree, no seria necesario e iría directo a aquel lugar.

Gazell, en cambio, al fin pudo encontrar la cancha que se nombró en la carta del ex líder de Génesis y estuvo hasta medio día practicando en aquel lugar.

A los momentos de hacer tiros hacia la portería vacía, hubo uno que fue interrumpido porque no metió un gol.

– ¡Nagumo! – le grito cuando se dio cuenta que era él.

– No eres el único que quiere entrenar…_–_ le dice en un tono burlesco.

– Pues eso veo.- le contesta de la manera más fría que tiene._ –_ Pues que esperas…

– ¿Una competencia de ver quien es el mejor? – ampliando su sonrisa.

Los 2 se ubicaron en el centro, donde dejaron el balón y se miraron.

– ¿Listo?_ –_ el de cabellos albinos.

– Como de costumbre.- con impaciencia, el de cabellos rojos le quito el balón y corre rápidamente hacia la portería con un gran dribleo._ –_ ¡Destello Atómico!_ –_ mientras salta y hace su técnica especial, entrando como llamas a la portería, dándole el 1 gol a su favor._ –_ Vez, el fuego va a hacerte pedazos hoy._ –_

– Hmp._ –_ pasando su mano derecha por sus cabellos blancos.- Aunque eso no cuenta… empezaste antes.- _"Tu maldita actitud irónica me estresa"_._ –_

– Pues te demostrare que las llamas abrasadoras te quemaran hoy._ –_ buscando el balón de la portería y se la lanza a Susumo.

– Eso no puede ser, porque primero te congelaras y no podrás evitarlo._ –_ recibiendo el balón y lo mira con una mirada tan fría que congelaría todo, excepto al de ojos ámbar, que su arrogancia lo segaba del otro.

Ya eran mas de las 3 de la tarde, estuvieron un buen rato entrenando, ninguno de los 2 se daba por vencido, pero si se dieron por vencido por el cansancio de seguir la pelota, correr a la otra portería, evitar que el otro anote goles, etc.

– Uff._ –_ tirándose en el suelo._ –_ Esto… me hace sentir vivo._ –_

– ¿Y para que te tiras al suelo?_ –_ le pregunta sentándose al lado de el.

– ¡Porque …_–_ se escucha un sonido provenir de su estomago.

Los dos miran asía donde provenía el sonido, el de las marcas cerca de los ojos ámbar se sonroja por la vergüenza, el otro, aunque sea por el mínimo que estuvo en su rostro, sonrió tiernamente.

– Ven._ –_ se levanta y le estira la mano.

–Oh, gracias…_–_ tomando lo que le ofrecieron y se levanta del suelo, todavía sonrojado.

Nagumo divisa como el Susumo emprendía camino y mecánicamente su cuerpo siguió al otro. No sabia para donde iba, pero su estomago lo estaba dejando en vergüenza, ya estaba hacinado ruido a cada 3 minutos.

Siguieron, hasta llegar a una heladería, no sabia el porque, pero lo suponía viniendo de su amigo. – _"¿Amigo?" –_ sintió un dolor enorme en su corazón._ –_ _"Porque me duele… decir que él es mi amigo..." _– mientras fija sus ojos en como el otro entro al lugar a comprar los helados, volviendo al cabo de algunos minutos.

– Gracias._ –_ balbucea recibiendo el helado, pero se dieron un pequeño rose entre las manos, haciendo que el corazón se le acelerara.

– De… nada…_–_ intentando de no tartamudear… eso no era para el, pero el contacto con la otra mano que no era de el, le hizo ruborizarse y reacciono rápidamente para romper el contacto. Y no fue solo un contacto, sintió un impulso por mirarlo a los ojos y parece que no fue el único, el de ojos ámbar ya lo estaba asiendo, perdiéndose en los ojos grises.

– "_No quiero… dejar de mirarlo…"–_ reflexiona el que recibido el helado, pero si no lo hacia, iba a seguir distrayéndose, no se iba a comer el helado y eso significaba que se podía derretir. Así que aparto su mirada hacia el "alimento" que le había comprado, un helado de frutilla. Se dio el gusto de probarlo.

Volvieron a movilizarse, esta vez en dirección al departamento, iban con paso lentos, esos que son para alagar la trayectoria y a su vez, comer su helado. La tarde había llegado, se notaba por la puesta de sol que cubría toda la cuidad. No hablaban, aun cuando el ambiente les favorecía, pero se concentraban en tan solo comerse el helado.

Apreciaron el edificio, ya llegaron al lugar donde se están quedando, del helado comprado ya no quedaba nada. Entraron, saludaron al gerente y pasaron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, llegando al departamento 44.

Pasando el umbral de la puerta, se quedaron un rato en el comedor, Gazell se dirigió a la ventana para observar que ya oscureció, reflexionando un poco sobre este día… y que al fin se había dado cuenta _– "Tengo algo… un sentimiento… ¿hacia ti?.. –_ seguía mirando hacia la cuidad, llena de luces en la oscuridad de la noche.

En cambio, Burn se fue a cambiar la ropa por una ropa mas cómoda para dormir, recordaba los pequeños gestos que hoy hizo su compañero y se sonrojo al recordar el contacto cuando le pasó el helado. Se sentía confuso. _–"Bueno, la noche se creo para dormir, consultare con mi almohada lo de hoy…"–_

Dado el momento de acostarse, volvieron a hacer lo de la noche anterior, cada uno por su lado, pero la noche es joven y alguien ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

_Aquí esta el tercer capitulo, se los vengo a dejar a todos los que siguen el fic y lo subo solo por ustedes. Ya que este fin de semana no voy a estar y de verdad queria dejar el fic subido, aunque vaya contra mis reglas subir un capitulo sin terminar el siguiente que viene u.u_

_Espero que les siga gustando, porque en el siguiente capitulo... chan chan... **HABRÁ LEMON PARA LAS QUE LES GUSTE. **Pero eso si me tendrán que dar tiempo, las siguientes 2 semanas se me vienen pesadas con repeticiones de pruebas, pruebas y trabajos D: Y no creo que tenga tiempo de escribirlo._

_Y como siempre... ____**Reviews por favor :) **si le ha gustado esta continuación._


	4. Confesiones apasionadas

_Resumen Capitulo 4: ADVERTENCIA LEMON._

_La mañana mejoro bastante comparado con el día anterior, lo cual se dedicaron a hacer el aseo del departamento y una conversación… que se volvió favorable para los dos y las hormonas han hecho efecto.

* * *

_

Capitulo 4: "Confesiones apasionadas"

Haruya se acomoda en la cama, tomando su almohada para abrazarla y dormir junto a ella, dándole la espalda a Fuusuke, mientras que este ultimo, solo podía girar en el mismo lugar, pero al final se queda en posición ladeado observando la espalda del otro.

– Nagumo…_–_ lo llama en un leve susurro acercándose un poco hacia el otro cuerpo, alcanzándolo a tocar para moverlo suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se dio el lujo de girarlo hacia donde estaba el. _–"¡Rayos!, suelta esa maldita almohada" – _pensó cuando vio que su compañero seguía con la almohada cerca y sin ni siquiera dar un movimiento._ –_ _"De verdad tienes un sueño pesado." –_ suspira.

Se queda un buen rato observándolo, sabia que ver ese rostro relajado pasa pocas veces, así que se dio el lujo de sonreír… era una sonrisa que solo para el chico que dormía se la dedicaba… aunque no lo pudiera ver…_–_ _"Valla… creo que…"–_ su cuerpo reacciono solo, acercándose mas y mas al rostro del menor, fijándose en cada facción, en las marcas que tiene debajo de los ojos, en la expresión de aquel chico de fuego. Poso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla izquierda de quien dormía, asiendo unas caricias suaves, después de eso, sus labios se acercaron a la frente del otro hasta llegar a darle un pequeño contacto a la piel._ –_ Buenas noches…_–_ le dijo en ya rompiendo el contacto, pero se aferro al chico de ojos ámbar, si… tenia decidido que esa noche dormirá abrazado con él.

Ya pasada las horas de sueño, nuevamente Susumo fue el que despertó primero, estando abrazado del aquel chico que a estado ocupando su mente como el había planeado. Aspiro un poco el olor que desprendía del cuello, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo mucho placer al hacerlo, llenándose de una paz tan grande en su interior pero lo dejo para salir de la cama. Se fue al baño, dándose una ducha corta, volvió a la pieza compartida para vestirse rápidamente. Dado el acto de vestirse, se sentó en la cama a lo más próximo al chico de sonrisa irónica. El deseo de ver esos ojos color ámbar recién abrirse a la luz del día se le hacia muy fascinante, en especial si es a EL quien es el primero en ver en la mañana.

Un leve movimiento proveniente de quien dormía, provoca que el chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve se exaltara un poco, ladeo un poco su cabeza para fijar su mirada ya que el "Gran Nagumo Haruya" delantero de FIRE DRAGON estaba haciendo unas muecas en la cara, se acerco sus manos para refregárselas en sus ojos hasta que al fin abrió uno de ellos.

– Buenos días._ –_ le dice de un modo monótono, aunque allá esperado tanto solo para hablarle y mirarle a los ojos que todavía estaba somnoliento _–_ _"Rayos"_._ –_ llevaba una reciente pelea en su mente.

– ¿Ah?... ¡AH! Buenos días…_–_ abre por completo esos ojos ámbar tan hechizante para el otro, pero por ahora mostrando sueño y no su actitud de hiperactividad.

– Te estaba esperando…_–_

– ¿Qué?_ –_ se siente en la cama.

– ¡Ay!… solo apúrate en el baño, que esta el calefón prendido._ –_ se levanta de su lugar caminado hasta el umbral. De hay pudo prestar atención a que el que estaba en la cama tenia una cara de asombro.

La mañana mejoró bastante comparado con la jornada anterior, al fin y al cabo el desayuno preparado por el delantero de fuego le quedaba muy bueno.

El transcurrir del día fue armonioso, decidieron que juntos iban a pasar en el departamento ordenándolo y ninguno de los dos iba a salir sin el otro de aquel lugar. El clima dentro del departamento estaba agradable y perfecto para entablar una conversación.

– Oye.– se escucho pronunciar Haruya.-

– ¿Dime? –

– Anoche…– buscando las palabras correctas. – No nada… a lo mejor fue mi imaginación. – limpiando los sillones con un paño amarillo.

– ¿Nagumo, estas bien? – le interroga extrañado. – Tú nunca llamas a alguien solo para decir que "fue tu imaginación." – le contesta en el momento que termina de barrer con la escoba.

– Jeje. – ríe arrogantemente, pero con un poco de nerviosismo.

– Ya dime… ¿Anoche que? – recogiendo en la pala todo lo que había barrido y dirigiéndose al basurero que estaba en la cocina.

– Nada. – evitando todo contacto con el otro chico.

– Tú no me puedes mentir… a parte que te conozco. – llegando al lado de el.

– Ya… ganaste… por esta vez. – su voz volvió a tener ese tono arrogante.- ¿Anoche dormimos abrazados? –

Esa pregunta definitivamente no se la esperaba, no pudo haber sido "¿Te comiste los helados que estaban en el refrigerado?" que era mas factible… porque si… el se los comió, pero eso era muy obvio para los ojos del otro… Entonces como de eso de "¿Anoche dormimos abrazados?". Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando la sorpresa que le dio esa pregunta y comenzó a florecer un repentino nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? – intentando controlar sus nervios.

– No contestes con otra pregunta, así que respóndeme. –

– Pues…– ya no sabia que decir... – Si…– le dijo la verdad. – Anoche antes de quedarme dormido te abrasé… y te diré otra cosa… No tenia ganas de soltarte. – "_¿Qué fue eso?" _– Le dijo lo que menos quería decirle, se le escapo de la boca.

Toda esta conversación llevo a una situación de puras sorpresas entre Susumo y Nagumo, en especial con lo ultimo dicho, ya el ambiente se convirtió en una incomoda.

Sus miradas se encontraron, pero se deshicieron al mismo tiempo para observar cualquier objeto que este cerca.

– ¿Cómo supiste? –

– Porque en un momento de la noche sentí peso extra y no podía moverme… prácticamente lo mismo cuando éramos pequeños… cuando… dormíamos juntos…–baja la mirada.

– Con que fue eso…– susurra.

– Y lo eso de que no tenias ganas de soltarme… ¿Es cierto? – los nervios se lo estaban comiendo hay mismo, y mas encima sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban.

– ¿Habría sacado algún provecho de mentirte? Lo que dije… es la verdad…– su cuerpo reacciona solo ante la actitud de Nagumo, logrando caminar unos pasos hacia el. – Espero que no te haya molestado…– le levanta el rostro con su mano derecha, dejando ver el sonrojado rostro.

– No... me molesta… es solo que…– cierra los ojos, no quería que lo viera como esta en este mismo momento. – Estoy feliz…- se aleja del contacto de la mano en su rostro para verse libre de hundirlo en el pecho del mas alto y envolverlo en un abrazo. – Desde ayer que he estado nervioso… y tu actuar hacia mí… me hizo pensar bastante…– sin soltarse del agarre.

– Pues parece que somos dos… pero yo lo pienso de hace ya bastante tiempo… y ayer me decidí… Nagumo Haruya – lo separa un poco para mirarlo fijamente. – Te amo…

Se podía observar la tenue luz del sol disminuida dando por llegada el atardecer, donde estaban sin separarse los dos jugadores de football en un silencio total.

– Yo… también te amo… – sus brazos van a parar en el cuello de Susumo. – Gracias… por corresponderme…– le susurra.

Al fin… se pudieron confesar y se correspondieron en sentimiento. Gracias a eso, los dos se fueron a SU habitación.

Nagumo había "tropezado" con la cama, asiendo que se recostara en ella, lo cual es aprovechado por Susumo que se posa delicadamente encima de su chico de fuego.

Comienzan con un juego de "me sacas una prenda pero yo tengo el derecho de sacarte también una" muy lentamente, siendo una tortura deliciosa y excitante para ambos hasta quedar solo en los bóxer, se daban el gusto de posar sus manos en la piel descubierta del otro, de mirar mas de lo debido con un brillo de lujuria.

– Fuusuke…– dice en voz baja. – No aguanto mas… quiero que me toques… y que te obsesiones conmigo…–

– Si es eso lo que quieres, pues así será. – en tono seductor.

Comenzó con dirigir su mano a la entrepierna de Nagumo, tocando por encima de la tela de la única ropa que le estaba quedando. Un jadeo proveniente de quien estaba abajo era como un coro de ángeles.

– Esta prenda ya esta estorbando. – baja hasta llegar al elástico que mantenía en su lugar la ropa y con su boca logra tomarlo, bajarlo y deshacerse de ello, dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

– Pues la tuya también…– susurra avergonzado de cómo estaba y sus manos estaban temblorosas, apenas podía tomar los bóxer.

– Tranquilo…– le sujeta las manos, sabia que su niño estaba nervioso y para ayudarlo, hace de guía y los dos terminan de sacar lo ultimo que queda de cubrir la piel. – ¿Vez? Fue fácil. – dándole apoyo.

– Hmp. –

Ya las miradas se volvieron cómplices y lujuriosas, un ritmo lento que daba el espacio para disfrutar cada caricia y más por parte de Susumo que se deleitaba con la tetilla derecha de Nagumo mientras que sus manos tocaban y peñiscaban la otra hasta dejarla bien roja, a lo que daba como resultado que el de ojos color ámbar le respondiera con gemidos y algún movimiento sensual, dándole por entender que hacia bien su labor.

Bajando y recorriendo todo el torso con besos hasta poder llegar al punto más sensible de todo el cuerpo masculino.

– Mira como estas de excitado. – le dice divertido.

– Ca… ¡Cállate! – tartamudea con enojo.

– Pero si es la verdad. – le reprocha, llevando su mano a la erección, palpándola en toda su longitud. – ¿Te gusta?

– Aah…– jadeo al sentir la mano en su entrepierna.

– Pues eso me dice que si. – aunque quería seguir tocando, saca su mano para separarle las piernas. – Esto te va a encantar…– lo lleva su boca

No sabia de dónde había obtenido tanta experiencia, a lo mejor comer muchas paletas de helado se la había dado, ya que lo saboreaba, lamia, mordía y volvía a repetir todo ese proceso en toda la erección de Haruya, lo encontraba incluso más delicioso que los helados, se emocionaba al escucharlo jadear y el decir su nombre.

– Pa… para…- le costaba hablar.- Que me voy… a… ¡Ah! – demasiado tarde, se había corrido dentro de la boca de Fuusuke, y de tanta vergüenza que siente en ese momento se tapa la cara con una almohada que encontró por ahí de la cama.

En tanto, el otro se traga lo recién expulsado con unas ganas. – _"El sabor de Haruya… es dulce…"_ – se entre lame los labios. – Haruya…– le dice mientras se pone a la altura de su rostro. – No te pongas así… tú no eres de ese actuar. – le intenta quitar la almohada, pero tiene que forcejear hasta que lo logro quitársela y deshacerse de ella, por lo cual ahora lo besa para darle de probar su propio sabor.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, sabían exactamente lo que viene ahora, por lo cual sin decir nada, Nagumo se dio la media vuelta lo cual es apreciada por Susumo y este simplemente acaricia las nalgas suavemente para notar como se estremecía a su contacto. Se dispuso a prepararlo, no quiere lastimarlo por lo que le acerca tres dedos dándole un gesto le los humedezca y pues así acato la orden el ex capitán de Prominencia, lamiendo con mucho gusto lo que le pusieron en frente. Ya bien humedecidos, se los saca de la boca.

– ¿Listo? – le pregunta seriamente.

– ¿No duele? –

– Solo… relájate. – le da un fugaz beso mientras que un dedo va directo a la entrada y entra.

Se escucha un quejido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y aferrándose a las sabanas. Susumo dejo quieto el dedo, para que empezara a acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Ya pasado un buen rato y viendo la expresión de su chico de ojos ambarinos, empezó a mover ese dedo en círculos, dilatando así el lugar donde estaba. Siguió un segundo dedo y el tercero, haciendo los mismos movimientos que el primero. Un leve movimiento de Nagumo lo sorprendió, pues las caderas de este empezaron a moverse provocando un auto penetración.

– ¡Ah! – gemía.

– ¡Hey! No te apures…– le reta mimoso.

– Pero... ¡aaah! – seguía con sus movimientos.

– Que no te apresures. – aun así, sus dedos tocaron el punto más sensible de su chico.

– Toca… hay de nuevo…– le pide.

– ¿Aquí? – moviendo los dedos y tocando el mismo lugar que antes.

– ¡Ah!.. Si – gime.

Dejo de tocarlo, siendo regañado por el chico de fuego pero con una mirada suya lo hace tranquilizarse. Saca sus dedos y los reemplaza por su miembro, solo entrando la punta y espero algún reclamo, pero nunca sucedió por lo cual siguió con la intromisión despacio. La velocidad comenzó a aumentar gradualmente, los gemidos ahora vienen de la parte de los dos, las estocadas son más profundas hasta que al fin logro tocar el mismo punto donde está el mayor placer de Haruya.

– Aaah… Fuu..suke…–

– Ha… ruya…–

Los gemidos se hacen cada vez más fuertes, el vaivén de caderas va produciendo unas estocadas más profunda, el placer los invadía en todo su cuerpo, lo cual era como llegar al cielo y quedarse ahí a tener los mayores lujos que no se han inventado. Susumo se entregó con toda la pasión que pudo hacia su pequeño Nagumo.

– Me… ¡ME VENGO! – le dice sonrojado.

– ¡AAAH! – la velocidad de sus penetraciones llegaron al clímax, donde los dos se corren al mismo tiempo, uno dentro del otro y uno entre su vientre. Intentan regular sus respiraciones, el chico de hielo se queda un rato dentro del chico de fuego y cuando se retira, lo hace pausadamente.

Se miraron un buen rato, querían confirmar que esto no era un sueño, que se aman y que de verdad se había entregado el uno para el otro en cuerpo y alma. Se quedaron acostados y abrazados, Susumo acariciaba la cabellera de fuego mientras que él estaba acomodado en el desnudo pecho para quedarse dormido con esas caricias.

Pero gracias a este actuar sabrán las verdaderas consecuencias del meteorito…

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Damboris (y sus derivados XD) con todo cariño, de verdad te adoro ;) Espero que te haya gustado y que adores el Lemon n.n_

_Y a todos ustedes por esperar pacientemente este capítulo. Les prometo que algún día escribiré mejor los lemons ;_;, porque este no me convence mucho u.u_

_Igual perdón por la tardanza, aunque ya había salido de vacaciones, tenia que hacer otras cosas para una pagina y me quitaba tiempo, igual abría el Word donde lo escribo… y no venia la inspiración, y antes de Navidad me fui a dar una relajadita, y no tenia Internet ni nada de eso… DISCULPENME._

_Algo así nada que ver… algo que me di cuenta y ya es demasiado tarde… yo escribo "Susumo", se escucha "Suzumo" pero en realidad se escribe __**"Suzuno"**__. ¿Lo cambio o no en el fic?_

_La verdad me acostumbre ahora a ponerlo como Suzumo T:T, pero no lo he cambiado en el fic._


	5. Aceptación

**Consecuencias ~**

_Resumen Capitulo 5: 3 meses después, un Nagumo Haruya comiendo en exceso y para de paso, apareció de visita Hiroto, lo cual les trae una invitación._

* * *

Capítulo 5: "Aceptación"

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que los dos se dieron a entender que se aman, por lo cual su relación mejoro bástate desde ese día, por un lado Susumo ya no habla tan monótonamente, pero algo andaba mal, Nagumo desde esos días comenzó a comer más de lo debido y de momentos le dan cambios de ánimos drásticamente..

– Oye, ya estas comiendo demás. – le regaña cuando lo ve dirigirse al refrigerador.

– Pero es que tengo hambre. – se defendió sacando un yogurts. – A parte tengo antojo de yogurts. –

– Esto te va a ser como una vaca, pues veo que has subido unos kilos demás. – le dice.

– Mentiroso. – en tono de enfado.

Pero era verdad, se hace algunas semanas atrás ha notado como come de exceso pero con unos antojos de miedo. A veces en medio de la noche se levantaba para buscar algo para comer, eso definitivamente lo a echo subir de peso, a parte que en algunos momentos ha sentido alguno que otro dolor de estómago. – _"Esto se puede sanar pronto."_ – pensó mientras posaba su mano en su estómago, sintiendo un leve movimiento al momento del tacto.

– Bien, ¿nos vamos ya? – le pregunta ya estado en la puerta.

– Claro. – se devoro el yogurts para perseguir a Susumo.

Iban a dar un paseo por toda la cuidad, les gustaba estar los dos en compañía del otro y no les molestaba las miradas de los curiosos al verlos tomados de la mano o escuchar los susurros de quienes hablaban mal de ellos, en fin y al cabo, jamás le importaron las opiniones de los demás.

Caminaron despacio por todos los lugares, hasta se dieron el lujo de comerse un helado sorprendidamente pedido por Haruya. La trayectoria termino cuando llegaron a una plaza cerca de su edificio para descansar en unas bancas, contemplar el hermoso día y disfrutar del clima.

– Esta relajante el ambiente. – comento el ex-capitán de Prominencia.

– Tienes razón. – respira hondo.

– Sabes, me encantan estos momentos… los dos solos… así como ahora. –

– Jeje, pues a mi igual. – se acerca para darle un beso, uno suave y tierno. Fue recibido gustoso por parte del chico que se sienta al lado. –

Las horas pasaron, dejando atrás el cielo despejado por uno con tonalidades rojizas como el cabello de Nagumo. El viento comenzó a aparecer levemente pero con el único efecto de que estaba congelado que llegaba a traspasar hasta los huesos.

– ¿Vámonos? –

– ¿Ya? – sorprendido.

– Si… siente como se puso el viento. – mientras lo abraza.

– Pero a ti te gusta lo frío…– le corresponde. – ¿Entonces porque irse? –

–Lo dije por ti. – se separa un poco para verlo. No fue necesaria la respuesta pues el otro se suelta de su agarre pero una mano traviesa toma la suya, entrelazando sus dedos entre sí.

– Esta bien…– comienza a jalarlo para que lo siguiera, simplemente sonrió.

Tomaron la ruta más larga para llegar al edificio donde viven, en ningún momento se soltaron de las manos, sin embargo, caminaban rápido porque después el viento comenzó a aumentar sus soplidos lo cual el ambiente estaba con bajas temperaturas y digamos que ellos no estaban con la ropa adecuada para soportarlo.

La vista del edificio les ilumino los ojos y Haruya comenzó a correr tirando con fuerza el brazo de Fuusuke, quien le reclamaba de que no fuera rápido.

– Hey Haruya, anda más lentos. – intentado seguirle el paso.

– Apresúrate tú, que ya no aguanto este frío. – le contesta corriendo con más rápido.

– Pero…– le iba a reclamar cuando escucha el abrir y cerras de las puertas mecánicas del lugar donde se quedan.

– Llegamos. – lo suelto e intenta regular su respiración.

– Eso veo…– imitando a su novio.

– Hola chicos. – se le une un chico de cabellos igualmente rojo como el de Haruya, solo que este es un poco más claro. – Tanto tiempo sin vernos. – sonríe.

– ¿Hi…HIROTO? – los recién llegados se sorprenden al mismo tiempo.

– El mismo. –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo interroga el de ojos ambarinos.

– ¿Qué creen? Pues los vine a visitar. – le contesta muy relajado.

– Ah… es solo eso. – el de cabellos blancos cierra los ojos para relajarse. – Entonces… vamos al departamento. – mientras saludan al conserje y siguieron su rumbo hasta el departamento número 44.

– Vaya, esta bonito el lugar. – se asombra al ver como lo tienen.

– Gracias.- le responde Susumo. – Y ahora pensándolo bien… gracias también… por dejarnos vivir aquí. –

– Jeje, no hay de que agradecer, ustedes se lo merecen. – sentándose en un sillón.

– ¡Ah! Yo te quiero decir algo…– le sonríe irónicamente mientras mira a Susumo para susurrarle. – Oye… ¿no crees… que deba saber sobre nosotros? – bajando la mirada.

– Tienes razón. – hablándole con el mismo tono que utilizó su interlocutor.

– Oye Hiroto. – mirándolo a los ojos. – Te queremos decir…– se sonroja. – Que yo y Susu… digo, Fuusuke… somos novios. – mientras el recién nombrado lo toma de la mano y le besa la mejilla.

El espectador se quedó congelado ante la confesión que le dijeron los ex-capitanes de los equipos del Instituto Allien, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– ¿En verdad?.. – un silencio... – Los felicitos, serán muy felices juntos…– se dirige a la pareja y los abraza.

– Gracias. – le dicen al unísono.

Después de esa charla, se van al comedor Susumo y Hiroto para seguir platicando mientras que Nagumo va a la cocina a prepararles algo para comer. Servida la comida, se sientan para disfrutarla.

– Wow. – se impresiona al probar la comida. – Esta delicioso, eres buen cocinero Nagumo. –

– Lo sé. – sale a flote su arrogancia.

– Bueno…– deja los cubiertos encima de la mesa. – Necesito hablarles de un tema. – su semblante cambio a una seria. Espera a que los presentes le tomen la atención lo que obtuvo rápidamente. – La verdad, mi visita viene de que los vengo a invitar a hacerse un chequeo médico.

– ¿Un chequeo médico? – Susumo le contesta con un semblante extraño. – ¿Y eso porque?

– Porque mi padre quiere saber cómo están de salud los demás chicos que estuvieron en el orfanato. – observa las reacciones. – Y no se preocupen, que el paga los gastos médicos. – les cuenta.

– Pues creo que nos vendría bien ya que de hace tiempo que no me hago uno. – piensa en voz alta Nagumo.

– ¿Eso es un sí? –

– Yo acepto. –

– Yo igual. –

Y con esto quedando claro, volvieron a comer lo que está servido. La conversación que tuvieron desde ese momento fueron triviales pero los hacía sentirse más unidos que nunca. Risas de parte de los tres los hacia tener un lugar agradable. Hiroto contó toda su experiencia en las cuales ha estado en la FFI junto a la selección de Japón y el otro par le contaba cómo fue estar en la selección de Corea.

Una vez acabado todo, ordenaron y retiraron todo del lugar, el chico de fuego se encontraba lavando la loza mientras que el chico de hielo hacia espacio en el living para colocar un colchón y dejarle listo la "cama" donde va a dormir el ex-capitán de Génesis.

– ¡Todo listo! – dijo un muy animado Haruya.

– Es hora de dormir. – dijo sin ánimos Susumo.

– Si, así que nosotros nos retiramos a… nuestra habitación. – un leve color carmín parecido a los de su cabello como el fuego se asoma en sus mejillas.

– Bien, que descansen. – se despide de ellos mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas.

– Tu igual, buenas noches. – despidiéndose al unísono.

– Si y recuerden, mañana a primera hora nos vamos. – le alcanzo a decir cuando ellos ya estaban cruzando el umbral de la puerta, obteniendo como respuesta el asomo de la mano con el dedo pulgar levantado hacia arriba por parte de Nagumo.

Entrando en la noche donde todos dormían, entre los sueños Hiroto escucha un ruido lo cual provoca que se despierte y habrá con pesadez sus ojos.

– ¿Hum? – intentado acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad– _"¿De dónde proviene ese sonido?"_ – ya cuando pudo distinguir entre las sombras del lugar, noto la figura de del ex-capitán de Prominencia pues con la iluminación que se dio cuando abrió el refrigerador sacando un pedazo de sandía que estaba guardada. Se limitó a observar, no quería arruinar lo que estuviera planeando su amigo que era más que obvio la respuesta. – _"Se lo va a comer…"_ – pensó en el momento que justo a quien miraba concreto tu pensamiento. – _"Tan tarde que es y comiendo… a lo mejor…"_ – ya con eso, embozo una sonrisa, se dio media vuelta en el colchón y se tapó bien para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El otro que estaba parado frente al refrigerador que se había cerrado, se devoro la sandía con ganas, botando al tacho de basura la cascara. Se devolvió a su aposento y con notoria prudencia de no emitir ningún ruido que perturbara el sueño de su novio que yacía dormido en su lecho nocturno. Acomodándose para poder descansar, se acurruco cerca de Susumo y lo abraza, el sueño se le vino encima por lo cual cierra los ojos con pesadez dispuesto a dormir lo que queda de noche.

* * *

_Bien, este capítulo es para que vayan entendiendo mejor lo que va a venir._

_Capítulo escrito en tan solo 2 días :o (Desde que publique el "Confesiones Apasionadas"), eso sí que es un logro para mi XD, que bueno que la inspiración no se me fue ;) No como el anterior capítulo ._._

_¡Ah! Y les tengo un regalo, eso si, se tienen que meter a mi perfil y buscar "Consecuencias" y van a notar un hipervínculo, hacen clik y verán al hijo de Susumo y Nagumo (L) y para los que le dan lata aquí el link __.com/#/d379jul_

___De a poco van a ir apareciendo los demás hijo (Si leyeron bien, habran mas hijos xD), pero... __Me faltaron muchos bebes más por crear, pero la verdad no sé cómo hacerlos ._. Como por ejemplo la pareja de Gianluca x Marcos (Italia) o Nepper x Heat (Prominencia) Si alguien quiere más bebes, coloco la lista de quienes me faltan, me avisan si lo van a dibujar y yo los meto en la historia a esos pequeñines *O*_


	6. Chequeo Médico

_Resúmenes Capítulo 6: Seijiro Kira con la ayuda de Hiroto, han decidido hacer cosas en secreto para una investigación que puede ser crucial, y el primer paso es…

* * *

_

Capítulo 6: "Chequeo Médico."

Los tres que durmieron en el departamento 44 ya se encontraban despiertos y listos para salir de aquel lugar a hacerse el tan "ansioso" chequeo médico.

Tomaron un autobús en que los dejara frente al hospital acordando anticipadamente entre Hiroto y Seijiro Kira al que consideraba como su padre.

Y hay llegaron encontrándose con algunos de sus viejos compañeros de equipo los cuales al verlos corrieron para estar frente a ellos y sonreír, algo que de hace mucho tiempo no hacen. Caminaron, hablaron y se adentraron dentro del lugar acordado. Contaron todas sus experiencias de las que han tenido desde que se dejaron de ver, todos seguían en el camino del football y para el gusto de todos, nadie había abandonado los estudios. Siguieron llegando chicos de los cinco equipos: Tormenta Géminis, Épsilon, Polvo de Diamante, Prominencia y Génesis.

Entre la conversación, salen unas enfermeras con algunos papeles y empezaron a llamar a los chicos que alguna vez fueron alíen, lo cual al escuchar sus nombres pedían disculpan y se iban con las enfermeras. Siguió todo esto mientras en otra habitación alejada de todo se encontraban conversando el chico que cito a Susumo y Nagumo a aquel lugar y él consideraba su padre.

– Todo ha salido como lo planeamos. – habla Hiroto.

– Exacto Hiroto, ahora nos quedaría ver los resultados. – le contesta una persona bajita pero que en su semblante demostraba la edad de una persona con experiencia

– Yo espero que sean negativos… aunque tengo un leve presentimiento…– susurro con algo de pena.

– ¿Tú también? – le pregunta con algo de asombro, acercándose a él.

– ¿Ah? – mirándolo incrédulo. – Solo lo decía… por la actitud de alguien…– recordando la noche donde Nagumo se despertó en la noche… y también el "aumento de peso".

–Es que… tu hermana Hitomiko también tiene un presentimiento, por eso ella nos ayudó a reunirnos todos, piensa que puede ser verdad. –

– No me lo imagino. –

– Solo queda esperar. – desde las sombras de alguna habitación paso esta conversación.

Al cabo de dos horas, todos los que fueron citados se habían ido al centro comercial para seguir hablando con sus compañeros de Sun Garden. En el hospital llega el doctor con una enfermera de ayudante donde estaba padre e hijo.

– ¿Y bien? – los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro para saber los resultados, al fin y al cabo, había contratado a unos profesionales que pase lo que pase van a guardar el secreto-

– Es positivo para todos… - sin rodeos se lo dijo, mirando las hojas que acababa de recibir de la enfermera.

– ¿O sea… - no continuo, si era positivo obvio que fue por culpa de la exposición del meteorito, por culpa de ese maldito meteorito que de alguna manera lo controlo y más encima… expuso a unos niños inocentes.

–Sí y ahora se lo explico como sucedió. – pausa. – Lo que paso fue que fueron tan fuertes las ondas y el poder de ese meteorito, que para los que estuvieron expuesto directamente a él son los más afectados y lo peor es que… se contagia… ¿Cómo fue eso? No lo sé exactamente que habrán echo estos chicos pero de alguna manera paso. – los mira fijo con un semblante serio y analítico.

– A lo mejor a través del fotball…– opino Hiroto.- Ya que el equipo Génesis nunca estuvo expuesto, aun así también estamos contagiados y entrenábamos con el equipo Tormenta Géminis.-

– Entonces fue de esa manera…– dijo apenado Seijiro.

–Bien, y aquí hay dos problemas.- respira hondo.- Las chicas…– les va pasando unos sobres donde está la información del chequeo. – Algunas no van a poder… tener hijos…– los dos revisan lo que recién le había pasado.- Quedaron infértiles… y algo que va contra la biología… o a lo mejor… un milagro de dios, los hombres… absolutamente todos… ahora pueden tener bebes. – se dio media vuelta. – Y bien… esperare a lo demás citados. – refiriéndose a la selección de Japón que fueron invitados por Hiroto, pero en otro momento para no tomarse con los chicos que estaban en ese momento divirtiéndose en el centro comercial. – Ahora voy a tomar un pequeño descanso. – retirándose, la enfermera que miraba un poco apenada toda la situación se quedó un rato.

– ¿Entonces… yo sigo con el trabajo? – le pregunta nerviosa.

– Sí. – contesta serio el cabecilla de la familia Kira, sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca. – Busca a la otra enfermera y avísale…

– ¡Ah! – exclama. – Antes de hacer eso… les tengo más información. – saca otro sobre que tenía escondido atrás de su espalda. – Hay dos chicos… – se sonroja y extendiéndole el sobre al de cabellos rojizos. – Que están embarazados…– vio como al momento de decir aquellas palabras, Hiroto se le cayó lo recién recibido por el asombro de la noticia. – Y en eso que se te cayó… están los nombres y cuantas semanas llevan…– sonrió tiernamente, esperando a que recogieran el sobre con la información, o mejor dicho, que le comiera la curiosidad de quienes eran…

Con algo de temor y nervios, el joven Kiyama levanta aquello que se le resbalo por las manos, abre y lee el contenido.

"_Nombre: Nagumo Haruya_

_Test: Positivo_

_Extra: Embarazado con 12 semanas._

_Nombre: Midorikawa Ryuugi_

_Test: Positivo_

_Extra: Embarazado con 10 semanas."_

Ya, del primero se lo esperaba por estar tan solo 1 día con ellos y porque antes había hablado con Seijiro sobre si estar expuesto al meteorito tendría consecuencias, es por eso que ya tenía una leve idea de que fuera positivo en ese aspecto, pero… ¿Su pequeño Midorikawa? Se puso más pálido de lo que ya era, se sujetó de lo que estuviera cerca ya que sus piernas de la nada perdieron todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo en pie. Su padre lo miro algo extrañado, no pregunto nada hasta se limitó a levantarse, tomar a su hijo y sentarlo junto a él.

– "_No, todos menos Midorikawa… se lo prometí… que no iba a pasar nada…"_– pensaba, se tapó su rostro con sus manos, sentía que las lágrimas iban a aparecer muy pronto para que sus ojos empezaran a ver vidrioso. Para colmo eso sucedió.

La enfermera conmovida por la escena e igualmente por intuición femenina sintió que uno de ellos debía ser alguien especial para ese joven de ojos verdosos, por lo cual opto por dejar ese lugar y dejar la privacidad que necesitaban.

Hiroto vio cómo se marchaba, tenía el presentimiento que a esa enfermera la iba a ver más de una vez y que iba a ser parte esencial de todo esto que está pasando. Siguió aferrado a su padre, las lágrimas dejaban marcado el camino que se deslizaron por el rostro, necesitaba relajarse, cerrando los ojos aun si es que podía, dormir abrazado y olvidar la noticia, aunque sabe que no será así.

~ - En el centro comercial - ~

Entre la conversación con todos, Nagumo para de repente y sale corriendo del lugar, dejando a todos preocupados pero en especial a su novio, que por un momento no reacciona y al verlo alejarse, empujando a la gente que pasaba por ahí recién pudo darle la orden a sus piernas para seguirlo, sin embargo, lo perdió de vista. – _"Rayos… ¿Qué te paso?"_ – fue lo único que se limitó a pensar cuando dejo de correr y regular su respiración.

– ¿Estas bien? – se le acerca Rhionne posando una mano en su hombro.

– Oh… si… creo…– le contesta.

– Eso veo. – lo mira. – Ahora que lo pienso… Tú y Burn siempre fuero cercanos, aunque después ni se podían ver… y ahora…– hablaba y mantenía su cara de póker.

– No sabes…– lo mira con frialdad, pero se da cuenta que ella no tiene la culpa. – Lo siento… es solo que… ahora "Burn", es algo especial para mi…– le cuenta.

– ¿Son…? – la cortan en seco.

– Novios. – diciendo esto, se vuelve a acercar al grupo que habían dejado abandonado mientras, algo sonrojada no podía creer lo que recién había escuchado pero se lo iba a guardar hasta que él lo digiera en algún momento a todos los presentes y solo se limitó a hacer lo mismo que su ex capitán.

Por otro lado y a la misma vez, el chico de fuego solo corría por el lugar y al fin se encontró con lo que buscaba… Un baño para varones. Entro en el sin dudarlo contando con la suerte a su favor de que nadie, por lo cual se encierra con pestillo el sitio y se arrodilla frente a la taza del baño, lo invadía un dolor en la boca del estómago más aun unas naucias y mareos, por lo cual lo único que pensaba era el querer… o mejor dicho, debía vomitar si quería sentirse aliviado. Los dolores cada vez eran más intensos, se puso a regurgitar hasta que finalmente no sintió los fuertes dolores y causante de su malestar, manteniéndose en la misma posición por si le daban de nuevo las ganas.

Finalmente ya convencido de que nada paso, sale del baño para ir en busca de sus amigos pero algo lo distrae de su objetivo, un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo hace que saque su celular.

– Aló. – contesto.

– Aló, ¿Nagumo? – le preguntan.

– Si, con el… – intentando reconocer la voz.

– Soy yo… Hiroto, disculpa por llamar así de repente pero necesito que vengas urgente al hospital…– silencio incómodo.

– ¿Y para que sería? – logra romper el silencio de esta conversación.

– Ven solo, te espero. – le cuelga el celular.

Miro la pantalla de su celular, viendo como el mensaje de "Fin de Llamada" aparece en él. Sintió el deseo de llamar a su novio de hielo pero tenía la impresión que si lo hacía algo iba a salir mal, por lo cual decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto: _"Adelántate al departamento, yo debo ver otras cosas así que no te preocupes por mí que llegare pronto."_ Pulso el botón enviar y guardo el aparato tecnológico.

Se aleja lo más pronto de aquel sitio un poco amargado pues quería seguir compartiendo con los demás, pero si Hiroto decía que es urgente… es urgente y punto. Ya muy cerca del hospital se encontró con un muy apurado Midorikawa que prácticamente iba corriendo.

– ¡Hey Midorikawa! – lo llama fuerte para que este último parara.

– ¿Ah? – se gira para encontrarse con quien lo llamaba. – Hola Nagumo. – lo saluda.

– Hola…– se lo queda mirando. – Espera un momento, esta es la dirección para ir al hospital, ¿vas para allá? –

– Sí. –

– ¿Te llamo Hiroto? –

– Sí…– comienza su trayecto nuevamente. – ¿Por qué? –

– Porque a mí también. – lo sigue.

– Entonces no creo que allá problema ir juntos. –

– Claro, aunque me dijo que viniera solo…– y continuaron hasta lo que quedaba para llegar a su punto de destino.

Se adentran al lugar algo vacío e incluyo se podía notar un ambiente triste y decaído, siguieron su rumbo hasta que al fin logran divisar a las enfermeras que hace unas horas atrás llamaron a todos para el chequeo médico. Se les acercaron para preguntarles donde se encontraba Hiroto y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros los guio a la habitación donde se encontraba ese chico.

Ahí lo encontraron, solo y sentado mirando a través de la ventana hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse dirigiendo su mirada a los recién llegados e igualmente le hace una leve señal a las enfermeras de que se pueden retirar.

– Al fin llegan. – pronuncia sin moverse de su lugar.

– ¿Qué nos quieres decir? – pregunta muy enojado el de ojos ambarinos.

– Como siempre Nagumo, directo al grano. – pasando por la mirada analítica del joven, aunque la evita fijándose en el chico que poseía una cabellera de color verdosa. – Pues bien, yo les recomiendo que tomen asiento. – apuntándoles unas sillas que están justo al frente de él. – Que les voy a dar una noticia… que cambiara toda su vida. – dando nerviosismo más que nada a Ryuugi por la excesiva y persistente mirada del joven Kiyama hacia él.

* * *

_QUE SOY MALA, les dejo todo el suspenso pero de verdad lo quería dejar hasta ahí, porque me voy de vagaciones y no se hasta cuanto XD y les dejo esta pequeña continuación o 3o_

_Este capítulo es más que nada para que entiendan porque pueden tener hijos los hombres, porque no se… no me cabe en la cabeza cuando leo un Mpreg de que tengan hijos y no explican como D:, pero cuando explican que fue por "tal razón o cosa sobrenatural" soy feliz :) _

_Siento que este capítulo me dedique más a Hiroto . pero bueno … es lo que se me ocurrió para esto xDD_

_Y lo siento "", Dambiros es mi fans N°1, si quieres se la 2 ;)_

_¡Ah! Y hay más hijos en mi perfil, métanse para que los vean (L) y discúlpenme, en el anterior capitulo no sale el link :/ pero igual esta en mi perfil ;) Amo a esos babys, en especial a Gabu (LL)_

_Y me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo un trauma con el Numero 3 D: (aunque nada que ver aquí) Pero leyendo el fic denuevo me di cuenta… primero es el trio chaos break, segundo fue el departamento que está en el piso 3, después dicen que hay dinero para 3 meses… en el capítulo 3 cuanto estaban entrenado se fueron de la cancha más de las 3 de la tarde D: porque a Nagumo le sonaba el estómago cada 3 minutos XD! Y en el capítulo 5 ya han pasado los malditos 3 meses XD Y para rematar… solo he publicado 3 fic (?) XD_

_Ya eso, si les gusto el capítulo… __**REVIEW =D para continuar con ánimos el fic *-***_

_Recomiéndeselos a amigas que amen esta pareja o que se yo, porque con sus coment alimentan esta cofcoflocacofcof historia ;D_


	7. La noticia inesperada

_Resumen capítulo 7: La noticia para Burn… algo que nunca se esperaba y se ha confirmado con él y Midorikawa. _

* * *

Capítulo 7: "La noticia inesperada."

- Que es lo le pones tanta urgencia.-

- Cálmate, como te dije esto puede ser…- intentando en vano relajarlo.

- ¿Acaso tenemos algún tumor?- le interrumpe Midorikawa.- O aun peor, ¿Tenemos cáncer Hiroto?- estaba muy nervioso y muchas enfermedades más se le vinieron a la mente.- ¡CONTESTANOS HIROTO! – el aludido solo observaba apenado mientras el de cabellos verdosos gritaba.

- De verdad les pido que se calmen, y no Midorikawa… no tienen esas enfermedades que nombraste…-

- ¿Entonces? –

- Ustedes…- se pone nervioso, llevando su mano a su cabellera en un intento de que no cayera en depresión.- Ya…- suspira, a su vez cierra los ojos.- Están embarazado.- abre sus orbes verdes para ver sus reacciones, lo cual para los dos eran la misma, entre risa y algo de miedo. - ¿Y bien? –

- Jajaja, que buen chiste Hiroto.- se burla Nagumo.- Ya me estabas asustando.-

- Yo lo encuentro de mal gusto, oye Hiroto… como que los HOMBRES NO PUEDEN TENER HIJOS.- le remarca lo último que nombro aunque sonara lógico para el sin dejar al de ojos verdes explicar lo que de verdad pasaba con ellos.

El aludido solo observa, les quería de todas maneras que le creyeran la noticia, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue a buscar en donde dejo tirado los sobres que contenían toda la información. Los busca con la mirada encontrándolos encima de una mesita.

- Nagumo, ¿puedes leer lo que contiene de ese sobre? – le dice ya que estaba más cerca.-

- Esta bien.- le contesta algo enojado encontrándose con lo que le pedían, por lo cual empieza a leer.-_"Nombre: Nagumo Haruya_ / _Test: Positivo_ /_Extra: Embarazado con 12 semanas._

_Nombre: Midorikawa Ryuugi / Test: Positivo / Extra: Embarazado con 10 semanas."_- su cuerpo temblaba y al igual que su compañero nombrado en él, la tez de su piel se puso mas blanca al extremo que llegaban a parecerse a Hiroto.

- ¿Es broma verdad? – al fin se digna de hablar el de actitud arrogante.

- ¿CÓMO SUCEDIÓ?- le pregunta muy exaltado el ex capitán de Tormenta Géminis - ¡DINOS!- exige buscando la mirada del mayor que los convoco en ese lugar y observa el único gesto que hace… suspirar.

- ¿Se acuerdan del meteorito?- ve como mueven la cabeza en forma de afirmación.- Pues ella es la responsable…- silencio incomodo, lo cual logra romper.- Lo siento mucho… pero "si se quieren sentir mejor"… TODOS estamos CONTAGIADOS…-

Nadie hablo, esa habitación solo reinaba el silencio… el chico de fuego solo atino a sentarse en algún lugar intentando en vano calmarse, su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, los temblores lo dominaban por completo. En tanto Ryuugi seguía parado, petrificado por la noticia por lo cual Hiroto va a abrazarlo en un intento de que no se sintiera solo, quien recibe el abrazo se inundo en un mar de llanto.

- Me lo prometiste…- susurra.- Me prometiste que no iba a pasar nada…- se aferra mas al mayor. Siento como él también es atraído aun más al cuerpo de Kiyama.

- De verdad lo siento.- lo acaricia suavemente, un toque que llega a dar un poco de escalofríos, se podía sentir que pedía disculpas en lo mas profundo de su ser.- Como iba a saber que iba a suceder esto… sabes… que no te quiero hacer daño, seria el peor error al herirte así…- seguía con los mimos.

En el ambiente solo se podía escuchar los sollozos de dos personas que habían recibido una noticia que verdaderamente les daría un gran giro a sus vidas. Unas cuantas horas mas en esa habitación, Midorikawa al fin pudo recomponerse de su estado de animo, es mas… ahora compartía la felicidad con Hiroto al saber que tendrían a alguien mas y ser una verdadera familia, a lo cual estaban muy alegres con esa idea.

En cambio Nagumo no se le ocurría nada, ni menos como contárselo a su pareja… si en un momento encontró alguna idea, se le había esfumado en ese mismo instante. De aquel lugar se mantuvo quieto, pero en un impulso se levanto de la habitación y con la fuerza de voluntad de fuego que lo caracterizaba, salió de aquel lugar que lo agobiaba.

De un momento a otro, se encontraba vagando en toda la cuidad, no pensaba con claridad y su mirada se perdía en cualquier objeto. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba parado mirando la vitrina donde se exhibían ropa de bebes.

-"_Arg, ¿Qué hago mirando eso?"-_ se regaña mentalmente, pero no despega su mirada de una pequeña prenda de vestir color celeste- "_¿Ahora se me viene un "instinto materno"? Ja, que irónico…- _pensaba mientras imaginaba su futuro bebe, desde un ambiente familiar hasta corriendo por todos lugares… sentía que escuchaba una risita tan infantil, dejándose envolver por aquella sensación que ahora lo embriagaba.- "_Que extraño, ahora que sé que estas tu… no te quiero perder"-_ tocándose el vientre.

Se puso de nuevo a vagar por la cuidad, de un momento a otro se había hecho tarde pero le hacia bien sentir aquella brisa fría que salía a esas horas, con eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Una mini sonrisa surco en su rostro al intentar reflexionar todo lo que había sucedido.

No sabe como, pero llego al departamento topándose de frente con su Susumo, sintió como este lo observaba y sabia a la perfección que ahora venia un interrogatorio.

- ¿Dónde haz estado?- con su habitual tono de indiferencia, pero esta tenia un tenue deje de preocupación.

-… - ¡RING!, sonó nuevamente su celular, sacándolo y viendo que había recibido un mensaje de texto- "_No digas NADA de esta situación, es mas… te citamos mañana con todas tus cosas empacadas… pero no se debe dar cuenta que te vas…" _De: Hiroto; es eso lo que salía en un mensaje de texto, el chico con cabellera parecido al fuego en su interior agradeció haber recibido aquel mensaje, sentía que lo había salvado de la interrogación, pero eso no era verdad.

- ¿Quién es? – vuelve a hacer una pregunta, esperando que esta vez no sea interrumpido-

- Hiroto… -se digno a solo contestar-

- ¿Y donde habías estado? … sabes que dejaste a todos nuestros amigos preocupados…

- Lo siento, pero me surgió algo mas importante – aunque fuese cierto, le faltaba decirle la otra parte, pero no podía… así que solo se limito a irse a la habitación.

La pareja se dirige a su alcoba, ya que ni se dieron cuenta de la oscuridad de la noche, uno recibiendo una noticia y pensando en como ordenar las cosas para que Susumo no se dé cuenta, mientras que el otro chico se perdía en sus pensamientos al no saber prácticamente nada de su niño, puesto que apenas pasaron el día juntos, pero ya no podía hacer nada, eso era tiempo perdido.

Ya vestidos con ropa adecuada para poder entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, los dos se acuestan en su cama, aunque se sentían intranquilos y ninguno de ellos quería romper aquel silencio que les provocaba aquel sentir. Sin embargo el mayor de ellos atrae en un abrazo protector a su pareja, fue un impulso.

- Lo siento… -susurra Nagumo a sentirse aprisionado en brazos ajenos, aunque su receptor apenas logro escucharlo-

No sabia que significaban esas palabras… y no sabría lo verdaderamente doloroso saberlas de un momento a otro. Pero se atinó a abrazarlo mas fuerte, le regaló un beso en la mejilla y le brindaba un acogedor calor en sus cuerpos.

Fue muy difícil la noche que pasaron, Susumo paso intranquilo y le costó quedarse dormido, en cambio Nagumo después de aquel gesto se quedo tranquilo, aunque una pequeña lagrima había dejado escapar, puesto que al ver al chico de hielo dormido se levanto de la cama y ordeno todas las cosas… sabia que le iba a causar dolor, sin embargo siguió fuerte, puso la alarma y a su vez en silencio el celular, así lograría no despertar al otro. Lo dejo debajo de la almohada y volvió a acostarse, esperando que el tiempo se apiadara de él, se limito a girarse y observar cada detalle de su novio, el efecto que le causaba verlo así le daban las energías de saber que lo que había decidido era lo correcto, lo observa minuciosamente para guardar cada bello detalle. Pero el cansancio lo vence y cae en un profundo sueño.

Las horas van pasando tortuosamente para el giro que van a tener que pasar por sus vidas… y pronto sonara la alarma que los separara…

* * *

_De verdad lo siento, debo pedir demasiadas disculpas a mis queridas lectoras._

_Ya llevar prácticamente más de 1 año sin actualizar es terrible, pero la verdad es que entre en una terrible depresión… paso de todo y simplemente no daban ganas de escribir y mande todo al carajo… pero ahora… que he pasado algunos momentos hermosos, me han revivido las ganas de seguir escribiendo._

_Espero que les haya gustado ;w;_

_PD: Si no fuera por unos resúmenes que tenía guardado, le hubiera perdido el hilo al fic D:_


End file.
